Sirius Black and the Lady Knight
by Nelka Taomi
Summary: What if Sirius had help out of azkaban? DISCONTINUED! ABANDONED! Revised by kiwiknight
1. Help!

       Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And so the war raged on and on and on.

Alanna the Lioness was locked in a battle with a Scanran knight.

They were in a battlefield (obviously) where the Scanran war was going on. 

  Alanna found her "victim" actually just as good as her maybe even better.  _Oh Goddess, please help me! _Alanna thought as their blades locked sending sparks on the ground. _He'll kill me he's twice as heavy as me!_ The Scanran was forcing her to the ground. She was on her knees now, her arm screaming with pain.

_Help! Help! Help! _ If she held on for any longer her arms would most likely break and then she'd be defenseless so she did the only thing she could do,

she dropped her sword. The Scanran saw his chance and put thrust his sword into her chest. (a/n this is the most disgusting part in this story!) 

   Alanna couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes not wanting to be dead with her eyes open. _This isn't as bad as I thought! _ Alanna thought, _but what about George? Thom? The twins?_

   Suddenly the pain was gone.


	2. Who are you?

       Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And so the war raged on and on and on.

Alanna the Lioness was locked in a battle with a Scanran knight.

They were in a battlefield (obviously) where the Scanran war was going on. 

  Alanna found her "victim" actually just as good as her maybe even better.  _Oh Goddess, please help me! _Alanna thought as their blades locked sending sparks on the ground. _He'll kill me he's twice as heavy as me!_ The Scanran was forcing her to the ground. She was on her knees now, her arm screaming with pain.

_Help! Help! Help! _ If she held on for any longer her arms would most likely break and then she'd be defenseless so she did the only thing she could do,

she dropped her sword. The Scanran saw his chance and put thrust his sword into her chest. (a/n this is the most disgusting part in this story!) 

   Alanna couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes not wanting to be dead with her eyes open. _This isn't as bad as I thought! _ Alanna thought, _but what about George? Thom? The twins?_

   Suddenly the pain was gone.

 Sirius Black was sitting in his cell, bored as usual. He was different from the other people in Azkaban, one he was innocent, and two he hadn't gone mad. Maybe if a certain someone hadn't betrayed his best friends Sirius wouldn't be here right now. Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial. If he had had one his godson Harry would've lived with him. Of course he had to live with the muggles because Pettigrew just had to betray his parents.

 Sirius barely slept because people were always screaming wanting to go free. It was really depressing. Now that he noticed, there was a change of screams. That meant there was someone other than a prisoner outside.

    Sirius went to check who was there, he looked through his tiny and barred window. _Fudge. _His basic emotions were Greed, Fear, and Greed.

     "Hello Black," Fudge said when he reached his cell.

 "Why hello Minister. Long time no see."

 "You're speaking rationally," Fudge said now really scared.

"That's what people do. Are you done with the Prophet? I miss the crosswords."

"Oh sure." Fudge handed him the paper. He got out of there faster than you could say "Azkaban".

  "Bingo," Sirius said to himself, "Holy S***!"

     There was Peter the rat sitting on boy's shoulder.

 It said he would be returning to Hogwarts to where Harry was. 

    The next few days he didn't sleep, but he was so tired so he just fell asleep.

     Alanna was standing in front of Mithros and the Goddess. 

The mother was the first to speak.

"My daughter this may come as a shock but you have died. But I need you to do something more like a mission. I know this is happening really fast but go with it. You are to be sent to help a man to innocence. You will be able to take your gift, your lock picks and anything else you had when you died.  Oh yes, you will have the ability to turn into a cat.

        "You'll be there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Alanna was pulled into swirl of colors. _I don't even know what I have to do! _

Sirius of course woke up on a rock hard bed. But today was different. He was…warmer. He decided to open his eyes. Everything looked normal except for some reason there were red hairs on the "bed". He could've sworn he heard someone groan. 

        "Who are you?!"


	3. Escape

    **Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Chapter three: Escape**

"Who are you?" What was going on? Why was someone in his cell?

"I want to know who you are," Alanna put her hands on her hips and raised her chin in the air.

"My name is Sirius Black who are you?" Sirius had a million questions to ask. Alanna answered him, "I'm Alanna of I mean Cooper." She thought it better if she didn't cause more confusion by saying Alanna of Pirate's Swoop.

"Where did you come from? There are apparation spells around the island." Sirius said.

"What island, what in Mithros name is going on?" Alanna screamed. Sirius grabbed her and clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Do you really want to get caught?" he whispered furiously while releasing her.

"By who?" she asked. "By the demeantors." 

"What are demeantors?" she asked. Sirius pointed out the little barred window on his door. "Those are demeantors."

"Dammit their cold!" Alanna said sending a chill up her spine. "That's the point." 

Alanna took out one of her daggers and was going to hand one to Sirius but hesitated. "You can trust me, I promise."

"How do I know that?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I like you, you have…skill." Alanna changed her mind and tossed him a dagger. "Thanks."

"I think I just made a big mistake." "No you didn't." Sirius put an arm around her shoulders, and she stepped away. "I still don't trust you yet," she said as she stepped up on the barred window on the wall and looked out, "How do you get out of here?" she asked.

"That's the point, you don't. We're in Azkaban, wizarding jail. It's impossible to get out," Sirius explained.

"What are you doing in a jail?" she asked stepping away from him. "I didn't do anything, someone else did it."

"Do what?" Alanna asked putting her arms across her chest. "Nothing, nothing at all." Alanna stood still and closed her eyes.

"Alanna, what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I am attempting to shape-shift" 

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Like that?" 

"Of course how else would you do it? Now shut up so I can concentrate" Alanna screwed her eyes shut for a few moments. "Dammit I'm still too drained to do it," she half said half yelled

"What do you mean too drained?" " Well the reason I ended up here anyways was I was kind of in the middle of a battle and I sort of… well, died." Sirius came over and put his index finger on her wrist where her pulse was. "How can you be dead? You have a pulse." 

 "I'm not dead now! Forget it!" She pulled out her lock picks that she got from George and started picking the lock on the door. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked. "Getting us out of here." She finished with one lock. "With those? Are you crazy?" Sirius leaned against the wall. "I already got one done, Mister Everything-is-done-with-magic." She rolled her eyes at him and finished with another lock. "I've got two done!" She placed the last one in the lock, but it melted. "So, what do we do now, smart one?" Sirius smirked, "Shove magic into it?" He started laughing. 

"That's a good idea." She put barely any magic into the lock and the door exploded, "Someone will have heard that." Once they got out they looked around for a minute. "Where did the demeantors go?" Alanna asked. "How should I know?" Sirius asked, who turned into a dog. They both started running down the hall, when they got to the gates. "Go through the bars and open the gates," Alanna said. Sirius obeyed. After that Alanna stood on the sand waiting for Sirius. "I spent 12 years of my life wasted in that place."

"Twelve years?" Alanna whistled and started walking into the very, very large body of water. Sirius stood on the beach for a second longer. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah sorry." He turned back into Padfoot. "Is it easier swimming as a dog?" _Easier? _Sirius' mind voice said, _Is that a joke? No it isn't not at all. _They got pretty far in an hour and a half when Alanna said, "Are you tired?" _Yes are you? _"Yes, you know, you look like a horse with no mane." _Really? That's comforting. Have you ever ridden a horse? _"Of course I have! I grew up on horses! My husband gave me my first horse." _You're married? _"Yes I am!" _Right. _ A couple hours later Alanna said, "There's a boat!" _Looks like a muggle boat. _"What's a muggle?" _Non-magic folk. _"Oh I have muggle friends," she said thinking of Raoul and Kel. Alanna was about to grab the back of the boat when Sirius changed back into human form and grabbed her foot. "Do you really want me to get caught by muggles?" "But I'm tired." He didn't let go of her foot. "So am I, but I won't let you get me caught!" "We could hold onto the back of the boat! They wouldn't see us!" "What if they're ministry wizards? They'd be wanting us to grab the back of the boat!" Alanna was still hooked onto the back of the boat, her arms wouldn't let go of a pole thing, and Sirius wouldn't let go of her foot. "You wanna get caught?" "Yes if it keeps me alive." "Better you than me." And with that he swam off. 

        **::Above Deck::**

   "How come the boat's going slower, Dan?" 

"How should I know, Jack?" The man named Dan looked over on the back of the boat and looked down at Alanna.

"Choo' doing down there?" he asked her. "Swimming!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In the English Channel?" Alanna rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "Yeah, I'm trying to break a record, but I got really tired." Jack whispered into Dan's ear, "Those muggles can be really stupid." Dan shouted down to Alanna, "Do you want a ride to shore?" "Yeah that would be nice!" Once Alanna got onto the deck she said, "Thanks." "No problem," they both said. "You're lucky you didn't run into Sirius Black."

"Yeah right." Once they got to shore Jack said, "Be careful!" And they sailed off.

_Looks like Sirius isn't here yet. _Alanna sat on the beach and waited, and then she fell asleep. 

**::**Sirius' POV**::**

 _Boy was she stupid. I bet she was caught, she's so cheap. _Sirius could only think of her. He kept on swimming, when he saw land he howled, and swam faster. When he got on land he saw Alanna sleeping he placed his front paws on her shoulders. When she didn't wake up he looked around and made sure there was nobody there and changed back into human form. "Alanna get up." he shook her.

"No George I'm too tired." Sirius looked confused, "Who's George?" Alanna opened her eyes. "It wasn't a dream was it?" Sirius grinned, "No, it wasn't, sorry but you're stuck with me." "You sound like George sometimes." Sirius helped her up. "How do you shape-shift?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Do I really-`` Alanna interrupted him with, "Yes you do." "I'll help you with that later, I want to explain." "Explain what?" Alanna shifted in the sand. "What I'm going to do when I get to Harry." She was confused, "Who's Harry? And what do you mean I? I got you out of that place and I want to be part of your 'plans'!" "Well I'm getting to that, give me a chance!" Sirius stood then sat back down, "First of all it's getting dark, I'll build a fire before I explain." Alanna rolled her eyes when Sirius came back with three logs and two sticks and started rubbing them together. Alanna lit the logs with her gift accidentally burning Sirius. "Ouch that must have hurt." "Where did learn to do that?" "Healing woman who lived in Trebond with me and Thom, she lives in Pirate's Swoop and takes care of our children, Thom, Alan, and Alianne." "You have a big family." "Not really. Anyway, you were going to explain?" 

**::**Halloween 1981**::**

Today the Potters went under the Fidelius Charm, with Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper, which Sirius suggested. Sirius sat on his overstuffed couch reading, when the hairs on the back of his head stood on end. So he thought he might check up on Peter and give him some company. He took out his motorbike that he loved dearly. Once he got to Peter's he looked around. Peter wasn't there. Everything looked to be in place. But his hairs still stood on end. He decided to check up on the Potters. He made his motorbike go as fast as it could go. When he made his way to Godric Hollow he saw people screaming and yelling everywhere, and James' cozy little house in ruins. Sirius ran to James who lay on the ground. "James don't! This is a bad joke! You can start laughing now!" Sirius started crying. When he caught his breath he heard a wail. _Sirius forget it! Don't believe your imagination. _He heard another wail. He ran up what used to be stairs into what was suppose to be Harry's room. He saw Lily on the floor, dead of course. He found Harry dead too. WAIT. He was moving. Sirius picked him up and half laughed and half cried. Harry smiled. "Hey Harry, what's up?" Sirius kissed his forehead. And saw a scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning. "Pafoo!" Harry said. "Yeah Padfoot." Sirius said. "Sirius." someone said from behind them. Sirius spun around. "Hello Hagrid." 

"Hello Sirius, it's horrible seein' James an' Lily d-d-dead." He blew his nose with an overly large handkerchief.

"I know, but Harry's alive with nothing but a scar." Sirius was all cried out.

"Tha's the reason I came."

"What?"

"I'm on Dumbledore's orders I gotta bring Harry to his aunt and uncle's."

"You can't! You won't! Have you ever met those muggles? They're awful! They hated Lily and James! I'm his Godfather!"

"I know, but Dumbledore said."

"Never mind, take my motorbike it's fast. I won't need it anymore."

"Okay but you're sure you want me to take your motorbike?"

"Yes I guess," Sirius looked at the bundle in his arms, "Bye-bye Harry, have a _fun _life at the _Dursleys," he said Dursleys in disgust. When Hagrid left, Sirius ran and looked for Peter, and found him in a nearby alley. "PETER!" Sirius screamed._

"Yes Sirius?" Peter asked his wand behind his back.

"I can't believe you! James and Lily and Harry!" Sirius whipped out his wand, but Peter took out a knife and cut his finger off and blasted the street apart and turned into a rat, then scurried into the sewers. Before Peter did anything he yelled, "James and Lily! Sirius, how could you?" Sirius landed on his but and yelled, "PETER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sirius thought he was crying but he realized he was laughing he laughed harder and let it all out. When the Aurors started apparating on the spot Sirius knew all his nightmares had become reality. He was sent to Azkaban _without a trial. _

**::**End 1981**:: **

"That's horrible!" Sirius felt a tear down his cheek and replied, "You didn't see them, my best friend dead, my other a traitor, and-and-" Alanna moved and sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. Sirius said to Alanna, "Can kiss you?" "No, of course not." "Okay just curious."

**You think I should stop it there for now? I don't really care because I'm stopping it there for now. To people who reread this chapter God Bless you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
